Digimon Tamer Christmas: Christmas gift warrior heart
by rafaael20
Summary: With ChaosDiaboromon vanquished, several months have passed, during which the relationships of the Digimon Tamers in Shinjuku have grown stronger. But with Christmas on its way, Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon are stuck for what to get the one they love. That is until Jeri comes up with a more 'mature' idea for a gift.


Digimon Tamer Christmas: Christmas gift warrior heart

As another year was soon to come to a close, snow fell upon the city of Shinjuku, blanketing the ground with snow, causing many children and young Digimon to play in it.

As they threw snowballs, made snow angels and snowmen, all were overjoyed, not just because of the fun they were having, but knew that in several days it would soon be Christmas and they could open the gifts Santa had left for them.

But while most were celebrating, there were still few still in the midst of their Christmas shopping, searching for the right gifts to give to those they cared for, which included Takato Matsuki and Guilmon.

After going to several different stores, they boys had found gifts for all their friends and family, except for Rika and Renamon, as both were hard to buy for and nothing they found seemed to be something either girl would like.

But being their usual, kindhearted and caring selves, Takato and Guilmon remained determined, not giving up until they had found the best gifts for the Digimon Queen and her partner, to which they decided to get some assistance in what gifts the girls would like the most, leading them to Henry's place, where they knew that Jeri Katou, the only other girl of the Digimon tamers team and girlfriend to Henry Wong would be spending her free time.

Within the Wong's apartment, Takato was sitting on a chair, Guilmon stood beside him, while adjacent to them were Henry, Terriermon and Jeri, with the brown haired girl sitting on her boyfriend's lap, while Terriermon was resting on Henry's head.

"So I was hoping you guys could help me. This is our first Christmas as a couple and I still don't have a gift." Takato said, his expression a combination of worry and doubt in himself.

"That's why I came to see you guys, particularly you, Jeri. You know Rika like she was your sister, that's why I need to know what you think I should give Rika for Christmas?" He then asked.

"And don't forget about Renamon." Guilmon added, as he then poured his heart out. "I want to get her something that not only says that I love her, but also makes her feel special and shows that I treasure her and every moment we spend together."

From their words, Jeri smiled at how caring Takato and Guilmon were.

But seeing both wanted an answer, she said. "Takato, you don't have to go nuts with getting Rika a gift. I know Rika can be tough when it comes to her feelings, but you have to remember she is still a woman and she cares about you too, that's why I'm sure she will love anything you give her because you put thought and your heart into it."

"The same with you and Renamon." Henry told Guilmon, before gently removing Jeri from his lap as he approached Takato, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder

"But if you're still having trouble, we could help you find a gift for Rika and Renamon." Terriermon offered, causing Takato to smile as he felt his confidence return.

"Thanks guys. I just know that with your help we can find the perfect gifts." Takato replied as he continued to smile at his friends, as did Guilmon.

However, Jeri had to speak up.

"Sorry Takato, sorry Guilmon, I wish I could help you but I promised Rika I'd visit her today." She told the pair, but added in a reassuring tone. "But I know whatever you find, Rika and Renamon will just love."

"Thank you for all your help." Takato replied as he gave Jeri a small hug, followed by Guilmon.

"No worries." Jeri said after Takato and Guilmon showed their appreciation, before she turned to Henry, kissed him goodbye and then left the apartment and headed over to Rika's.

-At the Nonaka residence-

Within her room, pacing back and forth was the Digimon Queen herself, Rika Nonaka, who was deep in thought, for she too had troubles on her mind that she couldn't shake off, while on her bed, was her Digimon partner, Renamon, who was meditating, but too had troubled thoughts.

'What I am going to get for Takato? This is our first Christmas as together. Geez, I never thought this was going to be so hard.' Rika thought, continuing to pace and continuing to worry.

While she had managed to find gifts, small tokens to show her friends that she was glad they were part of her life, she wanted to get her Gogglehead a gift to show she had feelings, to show her love and appreciation of her beloved.

And Renamon had same problem.

Over the years, Renamon had given Takato, Rika and the others gifts that showed she too was glad she had wound up with people and Digimon close to her, which she considered almost like her family, but now that she and Guilmon had gotten closer over the years, the vixen Digimon wanted to give Guilmon a present to say that she was grateful to how sweet and caring he was, added with how every moment that the Digimon of the Hazard spent with her, he treated her wonderfully, making Renamon feel special and loved.

And as Rika and Renamon remained in their positions of distress, both were broken from it temporarily when they heard knocking on Rika's bedroom door.

"Sweetie?" Rika's mother, Rumiko Nonaka called out.

"Your friend, Jeri, is here." She then informed in a kind tone, causing Rika to approach and open the door, where she saw her friend standing beside her mother.

"Hi Rika." Jeri said with a smile, before looking at Rika's mother.

"Thank you, Miss. Nonaka." She said happily, making Rumiko smile at Jeri's polite attitude and making her say. "You're welcome."

With that said, Rumiko was about to leave the girls alone, before she turned and faced Rika.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Rika, I have a modeling gig I need to attend to in a couple of minutes, and was just wondering if you wanted...?" Rumiko began to say, but was stopped when Rika bluntly interrupted. "Seriously, how many times do I have to say I don't want to be a model?"

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone then." Rumiko apologized, closing the door and leaving an awkward silence between the three.

But breaking the silence, Jeri asked. "Rika, I know you don't want to follow the same path as your mum, but did you have to be so cold?"

In reply to Jeri's question, Rika sighed.

"Sorry. It's just I have something on my mind, and it's really bugging me." She explained.

"Let me guess, you're stuck trying to get a gift for Takato?" Jeri asked, surprising Rika a little and making her ask. "How did you know?"

"Like I said, just a guess." Jeri replied, deciding to keep the fact Takato was having the same problem a secret.

"And are you having the same problem with Guilmon?" The brunette then asked, facing the foxy Digimon, who nodded and said in reply. "Finding a gift for those you love is indeed a challenge."

Seeing Rika and Renamon in the same doubtful positions as Takato and Guilmon, Jeri tried to help them in remaining positive and said. "Well you still have a few days before it's actually Christmas, so you still have time to find something."

"But what if we don't?" Rika asked back, sounding like she was actually afraid, which Jeri picked up on and said in an honest and caring reply. "Rika, Renamon, neither of you have any reason to worry. I know how Takato and Guilmon think. You mean the world to them, and no matter what happens, they will still love you."

"But if you really want to give them a gift, I think I know something they both will love." She then added.

Curious, Renamon had to ask. "And what would that be?"

"They love you, don't they?" Jeri asked back, before saying in a sudden sly tone. "Use your imagination and I'm sure you'll think of something."

From Jeri's comment, Rika started to think.

'Use our imagination?' She thought, until the answer came to her and Renamon, making both blush and causing the Nonaka to then question. "You mean...?"

"Why not?" Jeri confidently asked back, before admitting with a smile. "It's a gift I gave Henry for his birthday, and he loved it."

Rika and Renamon looked at each other, still thinking about what Jeri said, which made them continue to blush, before Rika managed to clear her throat and ask. "Do you think think that Takato would like his gift?"

"I know he will, as will Guilmon. But don't just call up and ask them. Be creative. Remember, your mother is a model, I'm sure there are some 'festive' outfits you and Renamon could borrow, especially on that photo shoot she is going to do." Jeri said in reply.

And while Rika didn't like where Jeri was going, for Takato, she decided to swallow her pride, causing her to thank Jeri one final time before she, alongside Renamon left her room and headed to her mother's, where she reluctantly knocked on the door and slowly made her way in.

Seeing her daughter, Rumiko asked. "Rika? I thought you were going to spend the day with your friend. What are you doing here?"

"Listen mum, I just wanted to apologize about before. I overreacted and shouldn't have been so mean." Rika replied, before managing to say, speaking not just for her, but for Renamon. "And we were wondering if that modeling gig was still available?"

From the combination of her daughter apologizing and asking about modeling surprised Rumiko at first, before she smiled.

"It's alright, honey." Rumiko replied, accepting her daughter's apology.

"And of course. You and Renamon are welcome to join me." She then said as she approached her daughter and gave her a hug.

And while Rumiko was still a little surprised that Rika wanted to do the photoshoot, she just passed it off as Rika becoming a woman who was just trying to find herself and what she would do with her life.

Not that Rika had already done many great things, most of which had made Rumiko very proud.

-Sometime later-

After accepting her daughter's apology and heading out to the city, Rumiko, Rika and Renamon arrived at the modeling agency where Rumiko was to have her pictures taken.

Dressed in the latest fashion ensembles, Rumiko smiled as she posed as the cameras worked their magic, while Rika and Renamon just stood in the back.

Part of Rika wanting nothing more than to leave and go back home, but the constant thought of her Gogglehead and his happiness made her stay.

"And that's it." The photographer then called, snapping the last shots of Rumiko, who smiled as she was handed a robe that she slipped into, before turning to Rika and Renamon.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Rumiko asked Rika and Renamon, who looked at each other in silence.

"Rika, if it's alright with you, I would like to go first." Renamon then said, making Rika nod in reply.

And with no objections, Renamon walked in front of the camera and then pulled off the robe she had been given, revealing the vixen's body, surprising Rika to see Renamon was wearing a red Hazard-like string bikini, with one cup of her bra having the Digital Hazard symbol on it that covered her huge EE sized breasts, while a skimpy, red cloth covered her lower region, but showed off her luscious butt.

'This is for you, Guilmon.' Renamon thought, clearing her mind before she followed her natural instincts on attracting a male as she got on all fours, smiling sexilly as she posed, lifting her butt in the air and shaking her boobs, while the photographer took various shots of the vixen Digimon in various angles, capturing her beauty and sexy figure.

'She's a natural at this.' Rika had to admit as she watched her Digimon continue, while part of her was actually feeling a little sexually attracted to the foxy Digimon.

Continuing, Renamon then rose to her knees to show off her body, as well as her ass again and then her front.

But then Renamon took it a little too far as she reached for the straps of her bra and began to undo it.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, tiger!" Rumiko called out as she tries to stop Renamon. "This is a fashion show, not a strip show!"

However, Renamon didn't hear Rumiko.

Her mind was too focused on the Digimon that had claimed her heart, causing the vixen Digimon to then take off her bra, showing off her huge boobs and nipples, stunning Rika and Rumiko at Renamon's actions, which continued as Renamon then bent over, showing her ass, pulled down her bottoms to show off her naked ass and vagina.

With Renamon naked, continuing to pose for the stumped photographer, Rumiko kept telling Renamon to stop, while Rika found her mother's reactions funny, and she had to admit that Renamon's actions are sexy, as Renamon paid no attention to Rumiko and kept posing, showing off her naked body and knowing Guilmon would love what she had to show him.

'I forgot.' Rika thought while laughing. 'When a female Digimon undresses and are made to feel attracted, and if they are in heat over a male, they enter a state where they become sexually excited and block off most forms of communication, so it's like she cannot hear us.'

"It's ok, mum. I've got this." Rika laughed as she approached Renamon, grabbed her, where Rika then and escorted the dazed vixen backstage on fours and put her on fours as she started to masterbate.

Confused and concerned for Renamon, thinking she might have a virus, Rumiko asked. "What's gotten into her?"

"Oh, that is what happens when certain Digimon get sexually excited about a male Digimon they have strong feelings for." Rika explained, before sighing and saying. "And it looks like with Renamon in her 'condition', it's my turn to pose for the cameras."

"Good luck, sweetheart." Rumiko replied, which made Rika smile for a moment, before she walked in front of the photographer, blushing a little bit as she slipped out of her robe, revealing the outfit she was given, which was Christmas themed, consisting of a red bra, matching panties and a matching nightgown.

But before a single photo was taken, the photographer approached Rika, handing her a Santa cap and asked. "Can you please remove your hair tie and put this on?"

At first, Rika just looked at the photographer with a small glare, but sighed as she did as she was asked, removing her hair tie and letting her hair loose, which cascaded down her back, before putting on the Santa hat and waited for her photos to be taken.

The photographer started to take photos, while Rika did some poses for the camera, starting off with nothing more than some subtle movements, but the longer she was in the spotlight, the more she got into it and actually began to smile as she posed.

'I have to admit, this isn't as bad as I expected.' Rika thought as she continued to pose, continuing to show more enjoyment as she turned slightly to the side, placed her hands behind her head and smiled as the photographer continued to take Rika's picture.

And after few minutes, they were done.

With the photoshoot finished, Rika put her robe back on walk over to her mum, who looked at her daughter with a curious smile.

"So how was it?" Rumiko asked.

"Not bad." Rika admitted, before remaining defensive and saying. "But please don't tell any of my friends that I actually enjoyed this."

"Whatever you wish." Rumiko replied in an understanding tone as she continued to smile, which caused Rika to smile back.

But remaining focused on why she had come to the photoshoot in the first place, Rika decided to get Renamon and head on home, though not before having a quick word with the fashion designer.

-Meanwhile, with the boys-

After another look through the various shops of Shinjuku, and thanks to Henry's assistance, Takato and Guilmon smiled, for both now had a gift for Rika and Renamon and were making their way home.

However, Takato stopped when his phone began to vibrate within his pocket, to which the brunette set his gift down, withdrew his phone from his pocket and checked his messages, which caused Guilmon to ask. "Takato, who is it?"

"It's from Rika." Takato replied, bringing up the message, which he then read aloud for his Digimon partner to hear.

Takato, with Christmas coming soon, I was hoping you and Guilmon could come to my place to receive your gifts from Renamon and myself. Don't keep us waiting.

-Love, Rika.

After takato had finished reading the message, Guilmon's curiosity increased, making him ask. "So what do you think they got for us?"

"I'm not sure. I just hope they like what we got for them, boy." Takato said in reply, picking the small box that contained Rika's gift back up, before he and Guilmon made a detour and headed over to the Nonaka's residence.

But not before thanking their friends for their assistance.

"Thanks for helping us. Have a good Christmas." Takato said.

"Same for you Terriermon, have a great Christmas " Guilmon added, waving goodbye to Henry and Terriermon, before the red dino Digimon and Takato took their leave.

-Sometime later-

Takato and Guilmon had arrived at Rika's, still unsure of the gifts that their girlfriends were to bestow upon them, but were more focused on the presents they had in their possession, hoping Rika and Renamon would like them.

As they approached the front door, Takato was about to knock and see who was home, but stopped when he found a note that was addressed to him and Guilmon.

Taking the note off the door, it read that Rika and Renamon were inside, waiting for Takato and Guilmon to come in, with Rika waiting for Takato in her room, while Renamon was in the guest room, waiting for Guilmon to see her.

"I guess we go inside, buddy." Takato said as he started to open the door and made his way inside of Rika's home, with Guilmon following, closing and locking the door behind them.

"You go to Renamon and I'll go to Rika's room." Takato then said, making Guilmon nod in reply and did as his Tamer had issued as he headed off, while Takato turned in the opposite direction and made his way to Rika's room.

-Upcoming Lemons-

With each step through the Nonaka's household, Takato felt that little bit more nervous, still having doubts and worries that Rika would dislike his present, until he had arrived at the door to Rika's bedroom.

Knowing there was no turning back, Takato took a deep breath as he tried to relax himself, but was left in a stunned state when he opened the door and saw that inside her room was Rika, posing on her bed and dressed in the red nightgown and Santa cap.

Blushing deeply, upon seeing Rika in such clothing and the pose, Takato asked as his cheeks flushed red. "Rika, what's going on?"

"Do you like your Christmas gift, Gogglehead? " Rika asked in reply with a wink that made Takato's blush deepen.

"What... what do you mean?" The brunette stammered out, while unable to take his eyes off of Rika's body.

"I mean I'm your present." Rika replied lovingly, before the Digimon Queen then said warmly as she crawled up her bed and approached her boyfriend. "Merry Christmas, Takato."

Rika's reply left Takato speechless, particularly due to the fact that her current position gave him a great view of her cleavage, but the brunette remained at a loss for words.

And before Takato could speak, Rika then wrapped her arms around Takato's neck and kissed him deeply on the lips, which was a great surprise to him, but the warmth of her lips spread a warm feeling though his body, making him unable to resist but to kiss Rika back.

After several minutes, Takato and Rika broke from their kiss and stared into the other's eyes, before Rika said, speaking from her heart. "I love you."

"And I love you, Rika." Takato replied with an equal amount of love for his girlfriend, before he gave Rika another loving kiss.

As Takato and Rika continued their passionate kiss, Rika, wanting and desiring Takato, grabbed the brunette and pulled him onto her bed where she then relieved takato of his clothing, stripping him until he was wearing just a pair of white boxers, which made her aroused at the sight of his well-developed body and the bulge forming within his boxers.

This caused Takato's hormones to take over as he set his present for Rika on the floor, before he removed Rika's hat and nightgown , allowing him to see her matching red bra and panties, which were then removed, as were his boxers as the lovers stripped each other of their final articles of clothing, revealing their naked bodies to each other.

Seeing the other naked increased their arousal and love for each other as Takato gently grabbed Rika, lowered her onto her bed and started to kiss down Rika's neck and collarbone, causing her to let out small moans and gasps of pleasure as the leader of the Digimon Tamers then increased her moans and pleasure as he kissed her breasts.

"Oh, Takato... Ah... That... that feels... Ah... amazing...!" Rika moaned out, encouraging Takato to continue, glad that his girlfriend was enjoying the pleasure he was giving to her, which increased as Takato then started to kiss Rika's right breast, before he started to suck on the Digimon Queen's nipple, while using his right handle to gently massage and fondle Rika's left breast.

As Takato continued to suck and lick Rika's right nipple and massage and fondle her left breast, he soon moved his left hand over Rika's slender and smooth chest and down her right leg, before Takato then stopped his attention on Rika's breasts and positioned himself on top of Rika and asked in a curious and loving tone. "Did you like that Rika?"

"That felt so good..." Rika replied in a loving tone, before she then surprised Takato when she flipped them over, so that the leader of the Digimon Tamers was lying down on the bed and she was hovering over him.

"Now, why don't you relax while I pleasure you?"Rika asked, unable to let Takato get a single word in reply as she then started kissing down Takato's well-developed chest and waist, causing the leader of the Digimon Tamers to let out small groans of pleasure as she continued so.

And increased as Rika reached Takato's manhood, which was nine-inches, she took into her mouth and began to suck Takato's member.

"Ah... Rika... Oh, Rika... Ah... that's great...!" Takato groaned out, making Rika smile around Takato's penis as she then increased her actions, sucking on Takato's dick with an increased pace, causing Takato's moans and groans of pleasure to fill Rika's ears, making her happier knowing she was not just pleasing Takato, but was also becoming addicted to the taste of Takato's cum, which was a little surprising to the Nonaka.

And though Takato enjoyed the blowjob Rika was giving him, he soon felt he was close to his climax, making him groan out in warning. "Oh, Rika... I can't hold it in anymore... I'm... I'm cumming...!"

And with one groan of ecstasy, Takato released his load into Rika's mouth, and with lust, she swallowed Takato's load with ease, before the Digimon Queen took Takato's cock out of her mouth, licking her lips clean of Takato's cum.

"How did that feel?" Rika asked in a curious and sly tone.

"That felt great..." Takato replied in a satisfied tone, which made Rika smile, not only from knowing that her lover was satisfied by her blowjob, but also to see Takato's member was still partially hard, causing Rika to lovingly kiss around the tip of Takato's member until it was fully erect.

And when it was, Rika stopped, causing Takato to wonder what was up, but received his answer when Rika then repositioned her body, so she was on all fours, facing away from Takato, while his manhood was just at the front of her threshold.

Wanting Rika more than anything, but concerned for her, being their first time, Takato asked. "Rika, are you... are you sure?"

"More than anything." Rika replied lovingly, making Takato nod in reply as he then grabbed Rika by her hips, lined his cock up with her vagina and then pushed forward, causing them both to moan and groan out in pleasure.

However, after thrusting in deeper, Takato could feel he had reached Rika's hymen, and in response, Rika caught Takato off guard as she pushed herself back, forcing all of Takato's member inside of her, while breaking her hymen, and taking away their virginities forever.

Rika winched in pain for a moment, before the Digimon Queen then said. "Thought that it would hurt more than that."

"Well, I'm glad that it didn't hurt you, too much." Takato replied in a loving tone, before the leader of the Digimon Tamers began to thrust his member deep within Rika's vagina, causing the pair to moan out in pure pleasure.

For the next two hours, the two of them continued to make love, and loved the feelings of pleasure that they were getting from their lover, but it was after two hours had passed that Takato flipped the Digimon Queen back onto her back, while he was on top of her and continued to pound his hard manhood into Rika's pussy, which caused both Tamers to continue to moan out in pleasure.

As Takato and Rika continued to make love they were both so into their lovemaking that they wished that their time together could last forever, however, by the end of the two hours, the two of them were moving around frantically as their climaxes were coming ever so closer.

"Takato, I can't... Ah... I can't hold it in... I'm... I'm going to come...!" Rika moaned out.

"Me too, Rika... I'm so close... Ah... I'm going to come too...!" Takato groaned in reply.

And after several more thrusts, Rika gave out a large scream of ecstasy and released her sexual fluids all over Takato's manhood, which pulled Takato over the edge and caused him to cry out in pleasure as he then experienced his orgasm, filling Rika's womb with his seed.

With their climaxes over, the pair lay together, catching their breaths, while waiting for their energy to return.

And after Takato removed his manhood from her pussy and rested on his back, Rika, after wrapping her arms around Takato and resting her head on his chest, asked. "So how did you like my present?"

"It was one of the best I've ever gotten." Takato replied in an honest and loving tone, which made Rika smile, glad he had enjoyed it.

But with the talk of presents, Takato's expression changed as he suddenly removed his arm from around Rika and began to feel around the floor of her bed, confusing the Nonaka for a moment until she was handed a beautifully wrapped box.

"And here's my present. I hope you like it." Takato said.

"Oh, Takato." Rika replied with a smile, finding Takato's actions quite sweet, before she pulled the ribbon off of the box and opened it, causing her to gasp. "Oh, Takato..."

Inside the box was a beautiful heart shaped locket that Rika carefully removed and opened, which amazed her further, as it not only had a picture of her, Takato and their Digimon partners inside, but also played a song that was unmistakable to Rika's ears, it was Promise Me.

Amazed by the gift and how much effort was put into it, while already knowing about the picture, Rika had to ask about the music.

"Takato, how did you do this?" She asked.

"I had some help from Henry." Takato admitted, before he explained. "It was thanks to his computer skills we were able to take a track of your singing and place it in the locket. Now you can hear just how beautiful you sing every time you open it."

From his reply and seeing how much time, effort, thought and love Takato put in the gift, Rika felt her heart melt at Takato's wonderful present, causing her to then wrap her arms around Takato's neck and engage him in another loving kiss, which Takato returned, wrapping his arms around Rika and holding her close, before noticing a trail of tears gently trailing down Rika's face.

But he could tell they were tears of joy.

-Meanwhile-

After making his way into the guest room, Guilmon was left shocked and surprised to see Renamon on the guest bed, wearing her red bikini and knowing something was different about her.

"Hello Guilmon. Do you like your Christmas present?" She asked in a seductive tone, leaving Guilmon at a loss for words as he just stared at Renamon and nodded in reply.

Seeing Guilmon in his stunned state made Renamon smile as she then got up from the bed and approached Guilmon, swinging her hips side to side with each step, until she reached the Digimon of the Hazard, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

From her kiss, Guilmon was a little surprised, however, the lust Renamon felt for Guilmon just increased, causing her to move her tail in between her legs, where it began to rub up and down Guilmon crotch, surprising him further from her actions, while feeling his manhood emerge from its sheath.

Feeling Guilmon cock begin to poke her, Renamon broke from the kiss and smiled at Guilmon, showing the desire for him in her eyes.

"It looks like someone likes his Christmas present." Renamon commented, still feeling a great amount of arousal from her photoshoot and wanted nothing more than to pleasure the Digimon she loved.

Removing her arms from around Guilmon neck, she traced them down his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles, while lowering herself so the foxy Digimon was on her knees, facing Guilmon erect member.

"Oh, Guilmon, you are so big." She purred, licking her lips at the sight of the ten-inch cock that hung between Guilmon legs, which just increased Renamon's lust before she reached out and grabbed it with one paw and got a groan from the Digimon in return.

"Oh, Guilmon you are so hard. And I know a way to make you feel really good." Renamon then said as she moved her head down near the tip and took a nice long lick of it.

"Renamon..." Guilmon could only get out, while dropping the present he had for Renamon.

"If you liked that, you'll love this." Renamon told Guilmon as she put her mouth over his cock, wrapped her breasts around it and began to lick and suck the tip, filling Guilmon with pleasure.

"Rena... Oh, Renamon, you were right... That feels great...!" Guilmon groaned out in pleasure, making Renamon mentally smile as she continued to pleasure her love, increasing his pleasure as she continued to rub her breasts around Guilmon's manhood, while taking as much of his cock into her mouth.

For several minutes, all Guilmon could do was let out groans of pleasure, however, feeling his climax, the Bearer of the Digital Hazard mark then groaned out. "Renamon, I... I can't hold it... I'm gonna cum...!"

But with his warning, it just made Renamon increase her actions on Guilmon member, to which Renamon just wanted her beloved to feel as much pleasure as she could provide, which was soon shown as the red dino Digimon was unable to contain himself and groaned out loudly as he came, filling Renamon's waiting mouth with his sexual fluids.

After removing her mouth from his manhood, swallowing Guilmon cum, Renamon smiled.

"You taste wonderful." She commented in a sultry tone, cleaning the remnants of Guilmon cum as Renamon ran her tongue across and around his still erect member, causing Guilmon to groan in pleasure and approval, for he was starting to get into it and too desired to mate with Renamon, the Digimon he loved, before he watched as the vixen Digimon slipped off the clothing, revealing her bare breasts, hard nipples and wet pussy, got back on the bed and then turned around, showing her submissive side, as well as her ass and pussy to Guilmon.

"Oh, Guilmon I want you so badly. Please, take me!" Renamon moaned out, while trying to entice him as she slapped her butt with her tail, begging for Guilmon to mate with her, which Guilmon complied as he joined Renamon on the bed, moved behind her, grabbed Renamon's hips and inserted his cock into her tight ass, pushing it deep inside, which caused Renamon to moan in happiness and arch her back, before she felt her love began to thrust up and down in her ass, filling her body with great surges of pleasure.

"Oh, Guilmon... Ah... Please keep going... I want this... Ah... I want you...!" Renamon moaned in lust as Guilmon continued to thrust in and out of her, filling her body with nothing but pleasure.

As he continued, Guilmon grabbed Renamon's butt cheeks and continued to thrust in and out of her ass at a faster and deeper pace, making the foxy Digimon continue to moan out from the pleasure her beloved was giving her.

For another hour, Guilmon continued to thrust his cock in and out of Renamon's ass, her body and mind clouded with lust, until she couldn't take anymore.

"Guilmon, I can feel it... Ah... I... I'm cumming...!" Renamon cried out, making Guilmon groan out in reply. "Me too... Renamon, I'm... I'm cumming too...!"

Unable to contain their pleasure Renamon let out a cry of pure ecstasy as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids all over Guilmon's manhood, while Guilmon had his orgasm too, letting out a loud groan as he came, cumming deep inside Renamon's ass, which caused the vixen Digimon to moan louder from the pleasure she felt.

"Oh, Guilmon... That was amazing..." Renamon managed to tell Guilmon after her climax had ended, making Guilmon smile as he pulled out of her and laid next to her.

As Guilmon laid on his back, Renamon remained on her stomach, before the foxy Digimon looked over, blushing again to see that Guilmon's cock was still hard, making her want it back inside her.

Feeling her energy and lust take her, Renamon lifted her legs up, presenting herself to Guilmon, who smiled and then grabbed her hips again, only this time he pressed his cock against her snatch, making the foxy Digimon then moan out. "Oh, Guilmon, don't leave me begging. Please take me!"

Guilmon smiled and nodded in reply as he then plunged his cock into Renamon's vagina, making the vixen Digimon moan out in pure pleasure. "Oh, yes… Oh, Guilmon...!"

"Renamon, your pussy feels so tight… Ah… So good…!" Guilmon groaned in a pleasure filled reply as he continued mating with her.

"Guil... Oh, Guilmon… I love it… I love you…!" Renamon moaned out loudly and lustfully, loving the pleasure she was feeling as Guilmon continued.

For another two hours, Guilmon's shed was filled with the sounds of their pleasure, both he and Renamon were covered in sweat as they continued to mate.

But after several more minutes, both began to move around frantically as they could feel their climaxes approaching, causing Guilmon to let out what sounded like an animalistic growl as he thrust harder and deeper into Renamon's pussy, in which the pair continued mating, but soon, they started to move around frantically as they both could feel that their climaxes were going to come soon.

"Rena... Renamon... I... Ah... I'm so close... I can feel it... Ah... I'm going to come...!" Guilmon groaned out.

"Me too, Guilmon... Ah... Cum inside me... I want you so badly...!" Renamon moaned out in reply as she and Guilmon continued to mate for a few more minutes, however, neither of them were able to take anymore, in which Guilmon and Renamon cried out in ecstasy as they came at the same time, Renamon's cum covering Guilmon's cock, while the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark released his seed within the foxy Digimon and was unable to control himself as his instincts took over, making him bite into the left side of Renamon's neck, marking her as his mate.

With their orgasms and mating over, Guilmon pulled his manhood out of Renamon's threshold and fell back, smiling as Renamon joined him, snuggling up to his chest and causing him to hold her close in his arms.

"Thank you for my Christmas gift, Renamon." Guilmon then said, but got no reply from Renamon.

Curious, Guilmon looked down to see Renamon sound asleep, for she had overdone it with their mating and exhausted herself, which caused Guilmon to smile gently at his love.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered, giving Renamon's forehead a small kiss, which made her shift a little in her sleep, while Guilmon knew that when she awoke, he could return the gift giving and show Renamon what he had gotten for her.

But until then, Guilmon just held Renamon's sleeping form close to him, before he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, dreaming of Renamon and the love they had shared.

-Several days later: End Lemons-

After Takato and Guilmon had received their presents from Rika and Renamon, which made their relationships that much stronger, the boys were making their way over to the Nonaka's household for a second time, for Christmas had finally come and the Digimon Tamers had decided to have a party, with Rika offering them to have the party at her place, much to the surprise of Kazu and Kenta.

Knocking on the door, Takato and Guilmon smiled when it opened, revealing Rika, who was dressed in her usual attire, only now it included the heart shaped locket Takato had given her, while Renamon was wearing a beautiful violet coloured dress, which was the gift Guilmon had purchased for her, making the bearer of the Digital Hazard glad to see her wearing it.

"Merry Christmas." Rika and Renamon said, embracing Takato and Guilmon, before each kissed their beloved on the lips, which Takato and Guilmon gladly returned.

"Merry Christmas, Rika." Takato said in reply after breaking from his kiss with Rika, before facing Renamon and smiling as he then said. "And a Merry Christmas to you, Renamon. I must say that dress looks beautiful on you."

"I agree." Guilmon replied, but then told Renamon in a sweet and loving tone as he remained embracing the foxy Digimon. "But then again, you always look beautiful."

"Oh, Guilmon." Renamon said, blushing at Guilmon compliment, while Takato and Rika smiled at the couple, before Rika took Takato's hand and escorted him inside, to which Guilmon and Renamon followed.

But upon entering the house and making their way into the living room, Takato and Guilmon saw no signs of their friends or family, confusing the pair a little and causing Guilmon to ask. "Did we arrive too early?"

"You are right on time." Renamon replied.

"Then where is everybody?" Guilmon then asked.

And from his question, Rika and Renamon looked at each other and nodded, before Renamon looked at Guilmon with a serious expression on her face.

"Guilmon, can you please have a seat?" She asked.

With her question/request, Guilmon nodded in reply and sat on the couch, just as Renamon sat beside him, heightening his curiosity.

"Guilmon, with my early Christmas present, it seems you also gave me a great present." Renamon told Guilmon, confusing him a little, that was until she grabbed Guilmon hand and placed it on her stomach, while she smiled warmly at him.

Now understanding what Renamon was telling him, Guilmon was in awe.

"You mean?" He asked, before Renamon smiled and nodded.

"That's right, Guilmon. I am pregnant." She replied, her tone full of absolute joy, which she then showed as she kissed Guilmon, who kissed Renamon back, feeling all his emotions leave his body and were replaced with pure happiness.

And as the soon-to-be parents remained in their kiss, Takato and Rika smiled at them, before saying to Rika. "I guess we just became aunt and uncle."

"Looks that way." Rika replied, engaging Takato in a loving kiss, which they soon had to break when they heard knocking on the front door and knew that their friends and loved ones were arriving.

"Ready for our first Christmas together?" Takato asked Rika, who smiled and nodded, leading to the Nonaka opening the door and allowing their guests inside, where, after they all arrived, they exchanged gifts, talked about what they would do during and after the Holidays and had a great time together.

And with Renamon baring Guilmon's Digi-Egg, it was one of the best Christmases the Tamers ever had.

The End


End file.
